Heavy Finish
is a type physical attack in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It is a heavy blow that aims at the opponent's stomach. Overview The user attacks with a powerful punch, elbow, kick, or knee that hits the opponent in the stomach. This will leave the opponent damaged and briefly stunned, allowing the user to launch further assaults against the stunned opponent. The attack can also be launched in the back of the opponent, inflicting even more damage, and will then also stun the opponent for a longer period of time. Some versions not only land a blow to the stomach, but even go as far as to penetrate it. Usage It is used by Goku during his match against Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, as part of his Meteor Combination. Most fighters in the universe use this technique, and its force and style varies on the user: Raditz uses the technique in the form of a powerful knee strike, which sent Goku plummeting to the ground when he used it before kidnapping Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 2, "Reunions" Big and brutish characters like the Great Apes are known for delivering massive heavy finishes, which takes the opponent long time to recover from. Android 17 uses the technique as part of his Now We're Playing for Keeps! technique. Krillin used a heavy finisher against Pintar in order to finish his match against him quickly. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, it is used by Garlic Jr. during his battle against Kami. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku utilizes an Heavy Finish when kneeing Dore in the gut, temporarily stunning him, although Dore recovers quickly and proceeded to grapple him in order to pin him for a kick from Neiz. During the first part of their battle while underwater, Goku manages to land two Heavy Finishes on Cooler via punches to the stomach, before promptly grabbing his tail and throwing him. Upon accessing his final form, Cooler utilizes the attack on Goku, the blow being powerful enough to cause a whirlpool to temporarily form in the lake, something that gave Cooler a lot of satisfaction. Shortly after becoming Super Saiyan, Goku utilizes an Heavy Finish in the form of a knee strike to Cooler's gut, causing Cooler to back away and get into a coughing fit, before laughing upon realizing the cause of Frieza's defeat. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, having absorbed the Spirit Bomb into himself to prevent it from backfiring, Super Saiyan Goku finishes off Super Android 13 by punching him through the stomach. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, after being supercharged from energy supplied by Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Piccolo, Goku defeats Legendary Super Saiyan Broly with a punch through the stomach, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to burst from his stomach and detonate. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Future Trunks uses the impalement version of the ability to finish off Kogu. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan utilizes this technique on Bojack, significantly wounding him when the latter attempted to rush at Gohan in a blind fury. Video Game Appearances This type of heavy blow is used in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games, including the ''Budokai'' series and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, in which the "Heavy Finish" name was introduced as a heavy blow used to finish combos. Gallery References es:Final Fuerte Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques